Stone Eagle Services
Stone Eagle Services or SES was a private military company in operation before, during, and after the . Founded by a former special operations commander, Laurence Jensen, who still possessed deep ties to the organization, the company made a name for itself by contracting out one to three highly operators known as TALONs for specialized missions, rather than delving into the venture of army-building like its competition. Surrounded in a mixture of myth, controversy, and conspiracy, Stone Eagle’s true goals, agenda, and allegiance are a complete unknown to all but a select few. History Organization Though details surrounding the exact nature of Stone Eagle’s organization are sparse at best to those outside the company, enough has been gleaned to know that the company is divided into four distinct groups, with one being Command, and another being TALONs, it is commonly assumed the other two are some sort of general fighting force as well as some sort of logistics. In reality, that assumption is mostly correct, with the exception of the notion the general purpose mercenaries. Each of the company’s distinct subgroups is made up of a mix of high talent and high experience individuals, as well as younger members hand selected by Jensen from across human space for their incredibly high potential. Command Despite being one of the two most well known groups, it is easily the most mysterious. Command is staffed by a small roster of former military leaders with a track record deemed remarkable enough for SES’s particularly aggressive recruitment methods. Records of all members of command are largely erased from all databases, as is the case with all the staff, only to be restored upon retirement or replaced with a new identity if requested. Command oversees the arrangement of contracts, and mission planning as a part of their particularly hands on approach to command. Command is presently headed by a former ODST Major, who was selected by all other members of Command, though this individual is still second to Jensen, but seeing as the man routinely is absent for years at a time, the Major’s authority is largely absolute and her word is law unless a majority of Command staff votes against it. Logistics Group The often forgotten and overlooked Logistics Group is responsible first and foremost for its namesake, logistical duties. In addition to ensuring that TALONs are equipped with all necessary equipment, and get to the location of their contracts, the Logistics Group also partakes in research in development. Suspected of having a hand in many of ’s developments over the years, Logistics has churned out a variety of eerily similar technologies for agents, most notable being a host of active camouflage-based technologies. The groups recruiting pool is usually made up of members of criminal organizations that Stone Eagle had a hand in dismembering, usually offering them positions as an alternative to death. That said Intelligence Group TALONs The infamous action arm of Stone Eagle, TALONs ('T'arget, 'A'cquisition, 'O'bservation, 'L'octation, and 'N'eutralization), are a relatively small group of highly trained, highly skilled operatives. The specialize in infiltration, assassination, sabotage, and espionage. Usually deployed alone, with exceptions made for clients willing to shell out exorbitant amounts of credits or other valuable assets in exchange, TALONs are as self-sufficient as they are deadly. Internally, TALONs have no form of command structure as they usually work alone, and instead answer directly to Command, though a degree of authority has been granted to Aki Villem, a former Navy Special Warfare operator, and the longest operating TALON. Characterized by those aware of the existence of both as something akin to a private Project BRUTUS, TALON operatives come from varying backgrounds, with some being veterans of various UNSCDF special forces, others being Section I and III alumni, some being the previously mentioned high potential individuals, and a select few coming from the criminal underworld. Regardless of background, all potential operatives underwent a grueling training regimen engineered by the somewhat-sadistic Jensen, in which fatalities were commonplace. Following completion, select operatives would receive ORION-grade augmentation, but regardless of enhancement the graduates would join the ranks of the infamous unit. During the Human-Covenant War, SES was seemingly contracted by the UEG, as TALONs were embedded in numerous UNSC special forces units, including one of ONI’s many super soldier projects. The TALONs sudden switch from private assassins to assets of the UNSC raised some suspicion among some about SES’s overall allegiance, but these would be largely forgotten as time went on and as more vocal inquirers were conveniently lost to the Covenant onslaught. Following the war, SES began introducing various forms of augmentation to its TALONs further increasing their lethality and marketability. This would result in SES being contracted in favor of more traditional PMCs as one TALON would be as effective than a full company of mercenaries. Public Perception Rumors and Conspiracies Category:Company